The Ghost
by Shorty22133
Summary: Mafia Don, Joe Yakavetta wanted to eliminate The Saints of South Boston and set up a secret meeting with an associate only known as "The Ghost" in hopes of eliminating The Saints for good. While the brothers plan the execution of Yakavetta with their father's help, love complicates everything for everyone involved, and they learn that things aren't always what they seem.*On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a new Boondock Saints story that I am starting. I know, I know…I need to finish the others before starting more, but this idea refused to leave my head. This takes place near the end of The Boondock Saints 1, a couple months before the courtroom scene with II Duce and the boys.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Just The Ghost.

* * *

The Ghost…

It was a cool dark night in south Boston, the air heavy and moist from a rainstorm that passed through just a few hours before, the rain now coming more like a mist covering the city. Raindrops fell from rooftops and collected in potholes throughout the city as residents bustled from here and there trying to stay somewhat dry, though with all the traffic and puddles it made the task nearly impossible.

But that didn't matter at the moment. At least not to Mafia Don Joe Yakavetta or his two bodyguards. He'd do just about anything to make his little 'problem' go away, including standing in the cover of a darkened alleyway in the rain. The location was perfect for him and the area was vacant enough that Boston's finest wouldn't even notice the deal taking place. As vacant as it was, it still set him on edge. It's not everyday that you put a hit out on someone, much less three individuals that were all connected. Joe had been told that this hit man was the best of the best by one of his best men, and that's what he needed. He needed someone that would get the job done whereas his last contact failed miserably even though he was one of the best as well. He needed someone to take out the best. He needed someone to take out II Duce, or The Duke as they called him and he needed someone to take out The Saints.

The Saints of South Boston as they were called, had single handedly killed over thirty men in the span of a month knowing most of the deceased had been a part of his crew. Joe had gone to his mentor albeit retired, and had asked for II Duce, the best assassin he knew to 'take care of' The Saints and his best package boy/ number runner David Della Rocco who knew just a bit too much. Rocco had the knowledge to single handedly destroy his entire operation from drug smuggling to illegal trade. It was unfortunate that Rocco had to be eliminated having worked for him for eighteen years, but he couldn't risk it. It had to be done so he'd called in a few favors and strings had been pulled and II Duce was released from a maximum security prison called the Hoag.

But II Duce failed. He had not killed The Saints, and instead had practically vanished without a trace along with The Saints after they'd attempted to break into his home with Rocco in tow and kill him. Finding out about the break in, he'd captured the Saints and Rocco interrogating the trio until Joe had taken the matter into his own hands and had executed Rocco himself. He had intended to return and execute The Saints as well, but they'd escaped killing a few more of his men in the process. It had been nearly a month since the Saints and II Duce had gone underground, and Joe was just about at his wits end.

Joe and his bodyguards shivered slightly as a blast of cold air whipped through the alleyway causing all three men to tug their coats a little tighter as they waited. The hitman had yet to make an appearance, and Yakavetta was getting antsy. Yakavetta had known nothing about the hitman except for a name.

The Ghost.

It was rumored that The Ghost was so good at what they did that you never saw him coming or going, appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye, like a ghost…hence the name.

And they were right. In one moment it was just the three of them standing in the alleyway, and the next seeming to come from nowhere a figure stood before them. The figure was short and dressed entirely in black giving no indication that the figure was either male or female, their face covered by a sleek black motorcycle helmet, a dark bag slung across the figures chest as they stood a couple feet away.

"You The Ghost?" Yakavetta asked, his dark eyes roaming over the petite figure. The figure remained silent only nodding once. Without further ado, Yakavetta unbuttoned his dark jacket and produced a thick envelope holding it up for the figure to see. "Everything you need is in here."

The figure nodded again and the envelope was placed in the palm of the masked figures hand for a moment before being stuffed into the bag that had been slung across their chest. Without another word, the masked figure turned on their heal and within seconds disappeared from the alley silently. The Yakavetta crew slipped into a black car that had been parked at the entrance to the alley moments later as they too drove off blending in seamlessly with the Boston traffic.

The Ghost wove through the dark alleyways taking a left or right every now and then before coming to a familiar sleek black bike. Without hesitation, the Ghost flung a leg over and started it up easing into the Boston traffic with ease. Navigating through the busy city was easy and soon the bike slowed, stopping in front of a tall apartment building before the engine was cut and the Ghost dismounted.

The apartment building was a little run down, caked with years and years of dirt that refused to be cleaned no matter how hard you scrubbed. The exterior was make of pale stone sandwiched between two other identical buildings on either side made out of brick. The building itself was five stories tall like all the rest of the buildings on the street, and the rent was practically free which suited The Ghost just fine. The apartment was on the fifth floor which was both a blessing and a curse. It was nice having an apartment that far up because you wouldn't get the foot traffic of people coming and going at all hours of the day and night if you had an apartment on the lower levels, but you also had to climb up and down five flights of stairs making it harder to arrive and leave unnoticed if you needed to.

It didn't take long to arrive at the door to the apartment, and The Ghost slipped inside easily. The apartment had two bedrooms on the far end, the floor of the entire place dirty and stained but relatively clean…as clean as it could get that is. Flicking a switch, a light turned on in the living area revealing a worn couch and a small television separated by a small rectangular wooden coffee table that had been picked up at the Salvation Army for only a five dollars. To the right of the living area was the kitchen with the basics and another small table and chairs. It wasn't much but it worked.

The bedrooms were small but clean along with the bathroom at the end of a small hallway. The Ghost's bedroom was at the far end housing not much except for a bed, clothes and a small nightstand with a small desk on the far wall. The other bedroom was a guest room, not that they ever had many friends over, but it also served as an office when needed or storage if nothing else. Taking off the bikers helmet and setting it near the door with the keys, The Ghost crossed the small space to the farthest bedroom flicking on a small desk lamp before reaching in the bag and producing the envelope the mafia Don Joe Yakavetta had given to them and placed in on the desk before abandoning the bag on the bed to study the envelope more closely. Opening the envelope and dumping the contents on the table it consisted of a stack of cash, a few photographs of the intended targets and a newspaper clipping the words in bold lettering screaming out from the page making no mistake what this new job was.

To kill The Saints of South Boston.

There was one final piece of paper that had been underneath the newspaper clipping and inspecting it closely it held only two words.

II Duce.

The words were like ice to the Ghost knowing full well the legends of II Duce, or The Duke as he was called. Why Yakavetta wanted him dead as well was confusing, but eyeing the stack of money on the desk, you didn't ask questions. Regardless, this was going to be one hell of a job. Only one question remained now.

Could The Ghost take out the infamous Saints and II Duce? Or die trying?

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue this or not? I wasn't going to post any new stories until I finished my other ones, but this was an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I'm also working on a Walking Dead story that takes place in Season 2, but I refuse to post that until it's finished, that way I can give previews and you won't have to wait so long for updates. Until next time, Peace!


	2. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone.

So I guess I should start by apologizing to everyone for not updating in like a whole freaking year or longer. In the past year and a half my life has been super crazy, and I've not had the time or energy or will to write. Last year I moved half way across the country because my mom was being relocated with her job. The months prior to the move was spent fixing up my old house and packing everything getting ready for the move. When we finally moved, I spent the first month or so unpacking in the new house before tragedy struck our family.

October 2012, my maternal grandfather had open heart surgery. Although he made it through the procedure, he suffered a stroke and he passed away Oct. 21st, 2012. A couple months later, March I think…,(Earlier this year) my paternal grandfather went into the hospital for the same procedure and unfortunately wasn't strong enough, and sadly he passed away as well.

The most recent tragedy that has struck has hurt the worst. In Jan 2013, my dad got sick with pnemonia. Normally this wouldn't be an issue because he's usually really healthy, but this wasn't the case…he just wasn't getting better and we knew something was wrong. By the time we figured out what was wrong, it was already too late. In early May 2013, my dad was diagnosed with Stage IV (stage 4) Lung cancer, and was given a maximum of six months to live…. five weeks later, he was gone.

My father passed away June 15th, 2013, and it's been a rough few weeks.

All in all I've lost 3 family members in the short span of 9 months… It's been one hell of a year.

I tell you this so you can understand why I haven't written anything or updated anything in forever. I still try to write, but it always seems like it's not very good and I haven't even touched my Twilight stories in over a year. I do plan on updating or at least attempting to finish my stories, but don't expect consistent updates.

With that being said, I am going to be putting 2 of my unfinished stories up for ADOPTION because I feel that I'm never going to finish them. Both stories are TWILIGHT stories…PM me if you're interested in adopting them.

First one up for adoption:

Seeing Reason

Alice/Jasper story.

Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper on their adventures in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures. Rated T.

Second Story:

Infamous and Irresistable

Bella/Jasper

After her mother's death, Bella Swan becomes closed off. Can the famous singer Jasper Whitlock find true Bella under all those layers of pain?

(I had originally adopted this story from GardeniasInHand and edited and added from what she had wrote. If interested in this story, I would ask that you do not change the story too much from what's already been written, but continue the journey of Bella and Jasper since I am unable to continue this.)

As far as the rest of my stories go, I'll try to update them as soon as I can. If you have ideas or suggestions about them, feel free to let me know…they might get done faster….just sayin'. Sign up for ALERTS if you haven't already to know when I've been able to update them. Thank you. Till next time…

Peace,

Shorty


End file.
